


When the Night Is Over — A. Morgan

by shelbee



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slow Burn, very slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbee/pseuds/shelbee
Summary: ❝He, is nothing but trouble.❞❝Trouble, yes,❞ She nodded. ❝But not nothing, not nothing.❞— AtticusLike so many others, life had dealt Nellie Cromwell a shitty hand of cards. Orphaned at the young age of ten and sold to a brothel to pay off a few debts, the life of a whore was all she knew. That is, until the day a fair stranger rides into town and offers her his hand, his hat, and, eventually, his heart.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	When the Night Is Over — A. Morgan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starkspectacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkspectacular/gifts), [Stormdoeswhatever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormdoeswhatever/gifts).



❝Now how the trail has gone cold,  
I don't know where else to go,  
And my time, I fear, is nearly over.  
When the night is done, you'll vanish in the sun. Will I hold you when the night is over?❞

**Haley Bennet** as **Nellie Cromwell**

  
  


**Soundtrack**

  
When the Night Is Over — Lord Huron

The Moon Will Sing — The Crane Wives

Foreigner’s God —Hozier 

Ghosts That We Knew — Mumford and Sons 

The Parting Glass — Ed Sheeran 

My Baby — Sanders Bohlke 

Strange Birds — Birdy 

Willow - Taylor Swift 

How to Rest - The Crane Wives

Take Me To The Depths — Midnight North 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for stopping by! I honestly have no idea what I’m doing, but I love Arthur Morgan with my entire 5’4 being and I’m tired of daydreaming about writing this story and so many others but being too shy to actually go for it, so here we are! But, knowing me, I’ll probably delete this within 24 hours, but we’ll see. I know this isn’t actually a chapter, sorry to be a tease, but enjoy the little sneak peek I’ve written for you! Or don’t, up to you. 
> 
> The real chapter one should, hopefully, be done soon! I really hope at least one person sits and stays a while; can’t promise that the story will be worth it, but I’ll try my best. 
> 
> Dedicated to Starkspectacular. Hope I make you proud, spice queen/king. And to Storm, my dearest friend and the other half of my soul. Love you to the moon and back and twice around, monkey. 
> 
> Until next time, 
> 
> Shelbee.
> 
> 16th of December, 2020 -- Hiii, if you’re checking in then I just want you to know that I’m still alive! Life just got the better of me and it's taking way longer to write the first chapter than I had originally thought, but do not despair! I haven’t given up and am determined to tell Nellie’s story, so, please forgive me for the lengthy wait! See you all next time!


End file.
